


Not Father Material

by Seblainer



Series: Forgive My Sins [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: After the crushing loss of Ziva, and the surprise of finding out about Tali, Tony struggles to cope, and to be a good father to his daughter.
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/Ziva David
Series: Forgive My Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not Father Material

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: Not Father Material  
Characters: Tony DiNozzo and Tali David-DiNozzo  
Pairing: Implied Tony/Ziva  
Rating/Warnings: PG, Het.  
Summary: After the crushing loss of Ziva, and the surprise of finding out about Tali, Tony struggles to cope, and to be a good father to his daughter.  
AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Michael or the Golfieri twins, Tony or Tali, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 161

Word used: Certainty

Forgive My Sins: #1: *Not Father Material*

"I'm not father material." Anyone who knew him, knew it was true. Tony knew that with as much certainty as he knew his name.

But then Ziva, who'd moved back to Tel Aviv after her father passed away, died as well. Then he and the others found out she'd had a daughter.

Tali, who was also his daughter, had been conceived when he'd visited Ziva in Tel Aviv. His entire world had been turned upside down in a single day.

He'd lost the love of his life, and met his daughter for the first time. He was heartbroken, sad and terrified, but he vowed to Ziva, Tali and himself, that he'd be the best father Tali could have.

Tony knew that while he wasn't father material, it didn't mean that he couldn't change. As he looked down into the innocent eyes of his daughter, as he tucked her into bed a few days later, he promised to do everything he could to make her happy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
